


Dreams, dreams, dreams...

by McG



Series: Written for the RS_500 challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McG/pseuds/McG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at Hogwarts, Remus experiences a reccurence of some old dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams, dreams, dreams...

Remus wished that he wasn’t so easily persuaded to do things. He wished he wasn’t so keen to please everyone all of the time. He also wished that Albus Dumbledore didn’t have an uncanny knack of knowing just how to get a person to do what he wanted by some higher knowledge of their weak points. In his case he supposed it probably was his keenness to please, which he had always considered simply an inherent part of being English, but he guessed that must be wrong because other people didn’t have it. Other people had the ability to say no, to complain when they were wrongly treated. Other people also had the ability to betray, or to die. To leave him all alone either way really. And that was not something Remus would rather have, in fact he rather liked his willingness to comply with the wishes of others. At least, he did when it wasn’t being used against him.

And so he found himself accepting the job at Hogwarts, grateful for the regular income and free accommodation, but still feeling distinctly miffed that he had been tricked into it.

Unfortunately, being at Hogwarts coincided with the recurrence of unsettling dreams. Remus had been having these dreams on and off since, well, since his life ended. He had experienced similar dreams before that night as well, but he reasoned that dreaming about a friend was acceptable –having the same dreams about a known traitor and the man he hated most in the world was just wrong.

 

It was still dark when he woke up, not unusual for November in the Highlands, but a stillness in the air told him that it was still to early to get up. The dream had woken him. It had started out like all the others: Sirius and his smile, with him in a room. Sometimes it was Hogwarts, sometimes it was the Potters’, or in the pub. Always places they’d been together, of which Remus had happy memories. They would talk, and the talking would turn to teasing, Sirius childishly bullying Remus but with no real malice. On those occasions when other people were in the dream, they’d disappear leaving just the two of them laughing and joking, with –and Remus was loathe to admit this– an undertone of flirtation running through their conversation.

But this one had been different. Sirius had been older, somehow. There had seemed to be a more adult gleam in his eye. The flirtation had progressed into something more and Remus had found himself the subject of Sirius’s intense gaze, pinned in place by the other man leaning down over him in an old armchair, and he found it hard not to squirm under the attention.

There wasn’t any malice, or, for that matter, overt sexuality, Remus recalled. But nonetheless the subtext had been there more strongly than before and Remus could not ignore it even if he wanted to.

“You should have more faith in yourself,” Sirius had said.

“Unlike you, Sirius, I don’t worship myself –I’ll keep my faith for higher powers.”

“Well I’m worth worshipping, but I’d declare an atheism for myself if you would make yourself available for me to worship –and believe me, I’m a highly skilled worshipper.” Sirius had grinned, predatorily, and swung back to stand upright, taking a tour of the room and poking into Remus’s possessions carelessly.

“Sirius-“ Remus began, but was cut off.

“You really should trust yourself more though, you’re doing brilliantly at this teaching nonsense.” He had fixed Remus with a steely gaze.

“I do believe you’re serious,” Remus said, trying to avoid smiling, “no pun intended.”

“Of course not.” and then Sirius was crossing back towards where Remus still sat, now inexplicably on the end of his bed instead of in the armchair he’d been in earlier. Sirius had stopped right in front of him, reached out a hand and trailed one finger down the side of Remus’s face.

And then Remus had woken up, heart racing and shaking slightly from adrenaline. The dream had been too enjoyable, and Remus was disturbed that he had enjoyed it. He rolled over in the dark and thumped his pillow into a better shape. Lying in the dark, he hoped morning would come soon because he did not dare go back to sleep. He was furious with himself that even after all this time, it was Sirius he needed to soothe his worries.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: [](http://rs-500.livejournal.com/profile)[**rs_500**](http://rs-500.livejournal.com/) September 2008, for [](http://tinocka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tinocka.livejournal.com/)**tinocka** , _keywords:_ smile, childishly, squirm, _dialogue_ : "I do believe you're serious... No pun intended".  
> 


End file.
